This invention relates generally to cushioning structures, and more specifically relates to a flotation support system.
Flotation support systems such as mattress assemblies, including fluid-containing envelopes or other containers for supporting an individual, have achieved a wide degree of commercial success within recent years. Such devices are desirable not only by virtue of the comfort afforded the user thereof; but they further have been deemed valuable from a therapeutic viewpoint -- for use particularly with patients who, for one reason or another, are confined to bed for long periods, or who have only limited mobility. It is thus known that patients maintained under such conditions are subject to development of tissue breakdowns, which result in decubitus ulcers -- commonly known as bed sores. Cushioning devices based upon fluid support principles are valuable for these applications in that it is thereby possible to introduce a high degree of compliance to the surface upon which the individual rests, thereby uniformly spreading the reaction pressure over an extended area of tissue. The said fluid may comprise air; but preferably a liquid or gel is employed.
In my aforementioned Ser. No. 696,590 application, a flotation system is provided which is useful in a variety of applications, including especially as a system for use with infants, e.g., as an infant bed, etc. The said flotation system includes a generally rectangular air frame, which is defined by a tubular air-filled member surrounding an open region. A base sheet extends beneath the open region, and is secured to the tubular member to define with such member a nesting receptacle for a fluid-containing envelope. The base sheet passes beneath and is secured to the tubular member toward the outer peripheral border thereof to provide a receiving slot between the lower side of the tubular member and the adjacent portions of the sheet. The envelope has dimensions exceeding that of the open region so that the peripheral portions of the envelope are receivable into the said slot. The peripheral portion of the envelope are elastically constrained by the slot to thereby constitute a buffer volume for liquid displaced from the central portions of the envelope in consequence of the individual being emplaced upon the central portion, to thereby provide improved cushioning characteristics. The air frame also acts as a restraining bumper which renders the assembly ideal for use in cribs or in other applications wherein the infants residing on the assembly would be in danger of falling from same.
Both in devices of the aforementioned type, as well as in other flotation systems of the general type including a perimeter frame which surrounds and thereby defines a fluid-tight nesting receptacle for receipt of a fluid-containing envelope, a particular difficulty that has been experienced -- and one which causes a great deal of concern -- arises where leakage occurs in the fluid-containing envelope. The fluid is typically water or the like, and should a leak occur from damage or wear and tear, liquid can begin to accumulate in and about the fluid envelope, and in particular above the envelope, i.e., on the upper surfaces of same, or upon or about the covering element if the latter overlies the envelope.
In the case of an adult the foregoing problem is an inconvenience, but not a danger. In the case of an infant, however, whose movements are severely restricted, the foregoing condition represents a highly perilous circumstance. Indeed it is possible for the infant to be injured or even drowned in the relatively small pools of liquid which can accumulate in consequence of the foregoing.